Invisible
by vampiregirl26
Summary: Bella Swan's mother is the principal of a very prestigious arts school. Everyone hates her for it and her mother pushes her harder than everybody else. She has no friends because of her mother's job. What happens when the Cullens show up? All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I really shouldn't be starting another new story, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head! I was going to wait until I finished my other story, Helping, but I couldn't wait that long. I have a poll up on my profile, and I need about seventy-four more votes. I really want to hear what you think, because I've never done an all human story before. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine and I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

My mother played the song for the tenth time, and I could barely talk. This is what happened everyday.

That's what you get when your mother is the principal of the most prestigious arts school in the country. She was harder on me than everybody else, so I had to practice more. She would play the song I had to sing over and over again, until she was sure that I could hit every note. Or I couldn't sing a note.

Of course, most students got to choose what they wanted to do when they got here. If I had gotten my way, I would be writing in my dorm right now. I would have creative writing and English classes, not choir and private voice lessons. The private voice lessons were given to me by my mother, much to my displeasure.

At least she didn't force me to sing opera. It was great to listen to, but it was hard enough for me to practice normal rock and pop music over and over again.

When the song was over I looked hopefully at my Mom.

"Fine, you can go," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. I squealed a thank you and ran to my dorm before she could change her mind.

I entered the room and came face to face with a large surprise. There was a suitcase sitting on the bed closer to the door, and the closet door was wide open! I had always had this dorm to myself.

A small pixie-like person came skipping out of the closet.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. I'm sorry that you have to share a dorm now, but I hope we can be good friends," she said happily.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I always wanted to share my dorm, and I have no friends here, so I hope we can be friends too," I managed to say.

"Hm. I don't see why you don't have any friends. You seem nice to me," she said, seeming puzzled. I had gotten a bottle of water, and I could talk now.

"My mother is the principal here. Everyone thinks she likes me more because I'm her daughter, so none of them like me. I personally think that my mother likes me less. She works me harder than everybody else," I explained.

"Oh," was all she said. She finished her unpacking, then turned to me.

"You want to meet the rest of my family that moved here?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," I replied, following her out the door.

There were bunches of little cafes and shops in the center of campus. She headed over to a little salad bar where she must have arranged to meet her family.

There were four people sitting at the table, all of them were beautiful, like Alice.

"Bella, this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. We were all adopted. Jasper is my boyfriend and Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend," she said, pointing to each family member as she said their name.

"We're going to go get the food. You all want salads?" Jasper asked. Rosalie, Alice, and I nodded. The guys got up and went to order our food.

"Seems like you and Edward are the odd ones out," Rosalie said, smirking.

"I am not interested in him!" I exclaimed. I had been expecting this, seeing as we were the only two people at the table who didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Okay. You keep telling yourself that," Alice said, and at that point we all burst out laughing.

"So what are you two here for?" I asked after I could control my laughter.

"I'm here for fashion design and Rosalie is here for modeling. Emmett is here for game design, Jasper is here for writing, and Edward is here for piano. Rosalie, Bella is here for singing, right, Bella?" She explained. I nodded. She could probably tell from the way I had been talking earlier.

"Well, I don't want to sing, but my mother kind of forced me into it. I really want to write. My Mom is the principal here and she works me harder than everybody else. Everybody kind of hates me for it, even though I have no control whatsoever over my Mom's job," I said, for Rosalie's sake.

Just then the guys came back holding six salads. While we ate I told them a little about school.

"The math teacher here is actually the nicest teacher I have ever had. Rosalie, I've met the modeling teacher a couple times, and she's great. Actually, all the teachers here are great. I just wish we only had to deal with arts and not the things you would learn at a normal school," I said little things like that all through the meal. Overall, I had a great time for the first time since I came to this school.

After we were done the guys walked us back to our dorms, which were right next to each other. Rosalie's roommate was Angela Weber, who was here for acting.

Before they left the couples kissed, making Edward and I uncomfortable. I said my goodbyes and promised to meet them tomorrow after they were done.

When we walked into the dorm Alice was still in a daze, probably thinking about Jasper. I laughed to myself and went to change in the closet. She changed in the bathroom, and when I came out she was sitting on her bed.

I walked over to my bed and pulled a notebook out from between the nightstand and the bed. I flipped it open to my latest story and started scribbling furiously. When I looked over at Alice she was sketching, probably a dress or some sort of jacket.

At about ten o'clock we got tired so we shut the light off.

"Night," I said before falling asleep.

**AN- So so so what'd ya think? I might update again today if I get enough reviews. If you want me to keep going review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I decided I would go ahead and keep writing this story, I'm just going to have to finish one of my stories soon. It'll probably be There Are No Fairytale Endings or Helping. I haven't decided yet.**

**I also have a poll! I desperately need votes, so please vote!**

**I can now beta, so if you're looking for a beta review or PM me.**

**Review!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

This was going to be fun. A lot of fun. I already had a plan forming in my head. It wouldn't be too hard, I saw the way he looked at her.

I was planning to get Edward and Bella together. They obviously liked each other, so all I would have to do is get them to admit it. Then I would have to convince them to go on a date, or set them up on one myself.

When I got up the next morning, I found that Bella wasn't a morning person at all. I had to try almost everything to get her to wake up. I pulled the blankets off of her, she pulled them back up. I opened the blinds, she put the pillow over her head. I had to go to extremes.

I popped my heaviest metal cd into the stereo and cranked it up all the way. The second it started Bella screamed and fell out of her bed, hitting her head on the nightstand.

"Holy crow, Alice! Turn it down!" She screamed over the music. I laughed and turned off the stereo. She was still rubbing her head.

"I had to get you up somehow," I said, being halfway apologetic.

**Bella POV**

After I fell asleep, I fell into a pleasant dream. A pleasant dream that made me realize something I really didn't like.

When I fell asleep, I saw a beach, where the sun was setting. I was sitting with a boy, holding his hand and laying my head on his shoulder. I looked up at his face, and nearly freaked out when I realized who it was.

It was Edward.

Then he leaned down and kissed me. Here's where it gets creepy.

I _liked_ it. No, like is not a strong enough word. I absolutely, completely, totally, and utterly loved it. Yeah, that comes close.

I was pulled out of this odd dream by very loud heavy metal music. It was so sudden that I screamed and fell off the bed. I hit my head on that nightstand. I was always really clumsy.

"Holy crow, Alice! Turn it down!" I screamed. My head really hurt, so I started rubbing it.

She just laughed and said,"I had to get you up somehow." She sounded half apologetic, half amused.

"Stupid pixie-girl," I muttered. She must have heard me because she started laughing.

"We prefer magical beings, thank you very much," she said through her laughter. We both cracked up.

When we could finally stopped laughing, we started getting ready for school. Our school had recently been updated, so now we had bathrooms in our dorms. The whole floor used to have to share one bathroom.

Alice picked out my clothes while I was in the shower. When I got out she shoved the clothes at me and pushed me into the closet.

"Be gentle! Some of us have a habit of falling over air!" I yelled at her. I could hear her giggling through the door.

I had to admit, Alice had really good taste. I pulled on the clothes and walked out of the closet. Alice was in the bathroom, fully dressed, doing her hair and makeup. She finished quickly and dragged me into a chair. I sat very still for about fifteen minutes while Alice worked on my hair and makeup. At least it didn't take long.

When she was done we grabbed our backpacks and ran out the door. Rosalie was standing there, waiting for us. I had completely forgotten that we had promised to meet her this morning.

"Hey, calm down. We can still make it to class on time," she said, laughing. It seemed like everyone was laughing today.

I had to go to math first, which isn't as bad as it sounds. The teacher was nice, and knowing our busy schedules laid off the homework most of the time. A lot of the teachers were like that. Especially at this time of year, while new people were coming in and we were getting rehearsals started. I wasn't corcerned about a heavy load of homework at all.

I sat down in at my seat in the middle of the back row. There was an empty seat next to me, which would probably be filled today because of all the new people.

Just then Edward walked into the room. Uh-oh. This wasn't good. My head started to spin as I wondered about the rumors that would start up if he sat next to me, or even talked to me. How pathetic.

I glanced around the room, not sure what to hope for. I wanted him to sit next to me, but I didn't. If he did, I would probably enjoy myself because the teacher, Ms. Stone, lets us talk when we get our assignments. Not loudly, but like a low hum. If he didn't, my whole math class would be quiet, like it was every day. Everyone pretended to ignore me, but when they thought I wasn't looking they'd turn around and give me dirty looks.

But it would start rumors if we talked. People would think that I was going out, because everyone knew that I didn't talk to anyone. They thought that I didn't talk to anyone else because I thought I was better, but it was really because I had heard what they thought about me. Apparently they thought that I was deaf.

The only seat left was the one next to me. He would be sitting next to me. I finally settled on being happy, because I really shouldn't care what they say, because they were probably just jealous.

Then I remembered something. I would have to talk to him at some point. He would probably ask me a question, and what would I do? Sit there and stutter, trying to remember what my name was and how to find my way out of his eyes? Again, I was pathetic. Seriously, most seventeen year old girls can flirt with a boy, or even talk to him normally, without worrying about remembering their name, right? I thought so.

"Bella, stand up so Edward can see who he sitting by," Ms. Stone said. I stood up, knowing that he could probably see me anyway. He smiled crookedly, and I felt my stomach drop through the floor. He walked to his seat as I sat down, trying to make my erratic heartbeats slow.

Then Ms. Stone started teaching, so I had to focus. Or pretend like I was. I had taken acting classes too, so I knew how to make it look like I was paying attention. Really I was off in my own dreamworld, imagining up stories for my mind to play around with. I snapped out of my daydreaming when the teacher was giving us the assignment, which wouldn't be homework. It was all review, so I was glad that I didn't have to worry about what I had missed.

Edward and I did our assignments silently, then were the first ones in the class to finish. We walked up and handed our papers in at the same time, and I could almost feel the icy glares on my back. I knew the hateful whispers weren't from my imagination.

We went back and sat down in our seats, and for once I was facing an obstacle I didn't know how to overcome.

**AN- That was a lot of fun to write! I just kind of made it up as I went along, and I like it. If you're looking for a beta, PM me and I can help! REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I really don't have that much to say, so vote in my poll and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't write nearly as well as Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own Edward, Bella, or any of the Cullens. I'm not that creative, really.**

**Edward POV**

I was glad that I was sitting next to Bella. I really was. She seemed nice, and it looked like she was a good friend. No one liked her from what I could tell. I wondered why that was.

Of course I thought she was beautiful. Who wouldn't think that? I just probably didn't see her like some other guys might. I saw her just as a friend.

When I sat down next to her, she looked extremely nervous. Maybe there was some big thing today that I just didn't know about yet.

We did the assignment in silence, hoping to finish as homework. We didn't look at each other once, and we finished at the same time. I sat down, facing her, knowing that we could talk.

**Bella POV**

Millions of questions raced through my head. What would I say? Should I flirt, or would it be better to just be nice? And, most importantly, did he feel the same way? I guess that's what happens when you're invisible most of your life.

"So...how do you like the school?" I asked, scrambling to think straight.

"It's nice. Really different. I think I'll be able to fit in," he said. I looked him straight in the eyes, something I usually avoided. It didn't look like he thought of me the way I thought of him. I was like a younger sister, his sister's best friend. Once again, a nobody.

"So do I. You've heard about the dance, right?" I said, surprising myself. When had I decided to bring up the dance.

"Oh, yeah. It was on the door to our dorm building. Are you going with anyone?" He asked. What was that supposed to mean?! Did that mean he was going to ask me out, or simply that he wanted to know? I was getting tired of being confused.

"No. If you haven't noticed, everyone here hates me," I said, like I was brushing it off. It really bothered me.

"I wouldn't have thought so. Why don't they like you?" He said, looking like he actually cared.

"My mom is the principal here. They all think that I'm her favorite, but none of them have heard how hard she makes me practice. I sing, by the way," I said.

It looked like he was about to say something, but the bell rang. He waved and walked out of the room, leaving me wanting to know what he was going to say.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and I daydreamed my way through it. I just wanted it to be lunch, when I got to sit with my friends. I had never really been able to hope for that before. Angela was nice to me, but she had her friends, and I didn't want to intrude on their group.

Before I knew it it was lunch, and I was heading over to the pizza place. We had all wanted to go there last night. Alice was already there, which was no surprise to me. I saw Edward walking back to the table with pizza. I was grateful.

**Alice POV**

How?! How could he? How could he not like her as more than a sister? I had seen the way they looked at each other, and he doesn't look at me like that. I was going to talk to Bella and see if my suspicions were correct about her. I wouldn't tell her what Edward thought, it would crush her.

I put on my fake smile, which most people can't tell the difference between that and the real one. Inside I was angry and a little confused, but only Jasper would be able to tell. He was the only one that could ever tell when something wrong.

While we ate I barely paid attention to the useless conversation they were having. My mind was wandering off, trying to figure out how to make him see what I was sure everyone else saw. I mean, really, he thought of her as only a friend? What was wrong with him?

We all went to our separate classes, which I also didn't pay attention to. I still ended up with no homework, so I was happy. After that I had my fashion classes, then I went back to my room. I was dying to get Bella to confess.

**Bella POV**

I had my singing practice again, so when I got back to my dorm I immediately went for the fridge. Alice was there already, looking like she was ready to jump out of her skin.

After I got my voice back, I said,"Alice, what is it?" She started jumping more.

"I want to talk about something with you," she said, like she was trying to hint something.

"What?" I said, exasperated.

"Well, I had a little suspicion about you and Edward, and I'd rather have you tell me than have to force you to go shopping, but you know..." she said. I froze automatically.

"What about him?" I squeaked out.

"You know what," she said stubbornly.

"Fine! I'm crushing on him! Okay! Are you happy? I saw the way he looked at me, he doesn't feel the same way! I'm back to invisible!" I yelled. My mom had really pushed me over the edge today.

"Bella, you're not invisible. You have friends, and we all think you're great. Just one question, how do you think he feels?" She said, inching closer.

"He thinks of me as a little sister, or as his sister's best friend, why?" I responded.

"Oh, I was just wondering," she said. I knew there was more, but I didn't feel like going into it.

"Oh my gosh, did I just hear what I thought I heard?" I heard Rosalie ask. I really needed to stop yelling.

"Yes, you heard it," I whispered, my voice hurt now because I yelled.

She saw the look on my face and stopped talking, sensing it was the wrong time for comments. She sensed correctly.

"You guys ready to go to lunch in half an hour?" She asked.

"We'll meet you at the cheeseburger place," Alice said.

**Edward POV**

I got to dinner last, mostly because my piano teacher wanted to ask me a few extra questions. When I got there everyone was glaring at me. What had I done?

When I sat down they all turned towards each other, except for Bella, who looked really upset. Now I knew that I did something.

**AN- Again, I don't have anything to say except REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- You guys are freaking awesome! I was really sad when I got home today, but I checked my stats and they made me feel a lot better. This story is in a community now, and I think I'll put a link on my profile. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I'd be even happier right now if I was Stephenie Meyer and owned Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I noticed the way everyone was looking at Edward, and it made me frustrated. Now he knew something was wrong, but I might still have a chance to save this.

"Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, can I talk to you guys for a few minutes? Edward, we'll be right back," I said. They all stood up and followed me to a place where we were out of earshot.

"Is this really necessary? He didn't do anything wrong, so be nice. Please. I don't want to mess all of this up," I said. They all nodded, seeming to have nothing to say. We all walked back to the table where there was a very confused looking Edward.

"Sorry about that,"I said. He nodded. We all ate in silence, feeling completely awkward.

"Did I do something to hurt your feelings?" He asked, and apparently the question was pointed toward me. This wouldn't be good.

"No. Sorry, I was talking to Rosalie and Alice about something personal and Rosalie told Emmett and Jasper, and it must have made them angry," I said, trying not to hesitate before saying personal.

"Oh, okay," he said, knowing not to pry. We ate for the rest of the meal in silence, then went to our separate dorms. Edward just went back to his dorm alone, and I went inside before I could see the couples kiss.

It was way too early for me to go to bed, but I was so tired that I just changed my clothes and fell into bed.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm instead of heavy metal music. Alice was already up, but I guess she still felt bad about bringing Edward up after my practice yesterday. I got up and walked into the bathroom where she had left the door open and was putting on her makeup.

"Alice, you know I'm not mad at you, right?" I asked, feeling horrible.

"Not really," she replied.

"Well, I'm not. My mom was really getting on my case yesterday, saying I wasn't putting my heart into the music and all that. I'm just frustrated because I don't _want_ to sing, and I can't tell her that. I'm really, really sorry for snapping at you," I said.

"Don't be sorry. I think you should tell your mom about you not wanting to do that. Maybe she listens more than you think," she said. I held in my laughter. She must not have met my mom.

After Alice was done I got ready, and soon we were walking out the door. I was not at all happy about having to go to Math, which I used to love. I had to sit next to Edward, and it would be hard for me to not look at him. It was hard for anybody to not look at him.

We walked to our classes in yet another silence. I half expected Alice to bring up the dance, but she never did, so her mind must have been elsewhere. Unfortunately, I knew where it was.

I managed to get through Math without having to talk to Edward, and I skipped lunch because I wasn't hungry. I went straight on to vocal classes after my normal lessons, totally unhappy.

I had to learn lots of different songs for the dance because my mom was making me perform for the first half. They would have a dj for the second half. I really, really didn't want to sing at all. Again, I had no choice.

There was only one song I was having trouble with, even though it was popular.**(AN- The song is not mine, it's Rihanna's, and the words in italic are the lyrics.)**

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's gettin' late_

_I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Passed every candidate, yeah_

_Who knew?_

_That you'd be up here lookin' like you do_

_You makin' stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

My mom stopped the music and said,"Bella, Bella, stop. I need you to sing it like you mean it. Like you're a girl out at a club who's just met the most incredible guy in the world." Oh, if she only knew.

My mom started the song over, and I tried to picture myself in a club with an incredible guy. I kept picturing Edward. Of course, I tried to replace it with one of the other cute guys at school, but he just kept replacing their images. I made it through the song, but all I wanted to do was stop.

The song was over and I looked over at my mother pleadingly.

"Fine, you can go. You won't get out early everyday, you know." I squeaked out a thanks, glad that I was still able to talk. I picked up my bag and ran out of the room, hoping that I would be far away if she changed her mind.

Alice was in the room as usual, because my mother's classes were later than most of the arts classes.

"Bella! I can't believe I forgot about the dance until now! That's never happened before. I was thinking about how psychotic Edward can be. We have to get dresses, unless you have one," she said excitedly.

"Alice, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but my mom had to pick out a dress and hairstyle because I'm performing for the first half of the dance," I said, not really apologetic. Alice's face fell.

"I can still put you hair into that style, and I can do makeup, because you never said anything about it," she said, happy again. Why didn't I mention the makeup? I would just have to let Alice do it.

"So what are you singing for the dance?" She asked, seeming like she was only acting interested. I would have done the same thing.

"Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna, Love Song by Sara Barielles, and a bunch of other ones that I can't remember the names of. At least I know the words," I said. She nodded.

**Edward POV**

I was walking back to my dorm from piano lessons when Angela suddenly appeared in front of me. I sat next to her in English.

"Hi, Angela," I said.

"Hey. Um, I have something I need to ask you, but it makes me nervous," she said.

"Go ahead. Don't worry, I won't bite," I teased.

"Okay, do you want to go to the dance with me?" She asked in a rush of words. It kind of took me by surprise.

"Sure," I said. I didn't have anyone to go with, even though Alice wanted me to go with Bella. I just didn't really like her that way.

"Really? Thanks!" She said, her face lighting up.

"No problem. You're a nice girl," I said, smiling at her.

**AN- Okay, I know, I'm completely evil. I had to add in the part where he tells Angela that he won't bite, because I thought it was kind of ironic. Let's just say that the dance will be incredibly interesting. REVIEW!! The more you review the sooner you know if Edward and Bella ever get together!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while. I've had sleepovers and my birthday and stuff happening. It's been crazy. I'm going to try to lay off the suspense, but sometimes suspense makes things more interesting. Or at least I think so. REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight**

**Alice POV**

I was sitting alone in my room when my phone started buzzing. I checked the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. I have something huge to tell you," Jasper said.

"Ooh what?" I asked.

"Edward just got back, he's not here now, and told me what happened on his way back. Angela Weber asked him to the dance, and he said yes." That was all it took for me to explode.

"What?! What's wrong with him?!" I was in the middle of yelling when I came up with the perfect idea.

"Jasper, I know how to get them together."

**Bella POV**

Today my singing rehearsals were for the duet of "No Air" that I did with Andrew Michaels. He was new, and the only person besides the Cullens that was nice to me.

I was just about to walk out of the room when he called my name.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me. Will you?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't know, so can I call you when I do?" I asked. I was trying to get up the courage to ask Edward.

"Sure. Talk to you later!" He said, walking away. Just then my cell phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Alice.

_I really need 2 talk 2 u. Hurry plz._

I didn't bother to reply because it would take me longer to get there. I jogged back to the dorm, worrying that something bad had happened. When I got there I threw the door open.

"Alice! Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Everyone is fine. I needed to talk to you about something, well, someone, else." Great. I knew where this was going.

"What did you want to tell me about Edward?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Promise not to freak out? You have to trust that I can fix this," she said. That automatically made me want to freak out.

"Fine. What is it, Alice?" I asked, running out of patience.

"Edward told Jasper about what happened on his way back to his dorm. Angela Weber came up to him and asked him to the dance. He said yes, but like I said before, I have a plan," she said carefully. A light bulb went off in my head, and I got what Alice was trying to explain to me. I even knew the right people to make it work.

Alice quickly started explaining her plan, and I added in what I could do to make it work. By the time we were done Alice was very confident.

I made a few calls, one of them to Andrew Michaels. Luckily he wasn't there so I just said what I needed to on his voicemail. Now all that there was left to do was wait.

**That Friday, Same POV**

I was ready for the dance, and I was backstage. I was wearing a midnight blue halter dress. My hair was put on my head, with a few curls surrounding my face. I was wearing bold lipstick and an awesome shade of eyeshadow. The dance would be starting in mere minutes, and I would have to start singing.

I had to start out with Don't Stop the Music, which already made me nervous. I couldn't just stand still on stage like I could with slow songs, but I had to move around. I was afraid that I was going to fall off the stage.

Minutes later I was onstage starting the song. I made it through without missing one beat, and my Mom was beaming and giving me a thumbs-up from backstage. I sang seven songs after that, then I had to sing No Air with Andrew. It was harder to have to be able to cooperate with somebody else.

We made it through the song, and the Cullens were screaming when I was done. I blushed bright crimson and bowed. I walked offstage, glad that I was done with that part of my show for tonight. Now it was time for my own personal show.

I walked out to the dance floor with Andrew, looking at Alice's face. She was smiling, which meant that our plan was working. The dj played Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus first, so we couldn't slow dance yet. He actually played about six songs before a slow one came on.

Andrew put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. I snuck a peek over at Edward, who wouldn't be able to see us. I somehow managed to steer Andrew subtly over to where Edward could see us perfectly. And he did look. From the look on his face, he didn't like the view. Now it was time to go in for the kill.

I stood up on my tiptoes, pulling Andrew down to where I could reach him. I kissed him on the lips, hating every second of it. I wanted Edward badly enough to do this, though.

But when I went to pull away, I couldn't. He just kept going. I pushed on him harder and harder. I pushed so hard that I fell backwards, smacking my head into the side of a table. I sat up, feeling a little dizzy, but other than that I was fine. I peeked around Andrew to see Edward standing behind him, looking madder than I had ever seen him.

Alice came running over, and Emmett and Jasper walked toward Andrew. Rosalie and Alice gave them looks, reminding them of what was going on. Of course _this_ wasn't supposed to happen, but it still worked. They backed up a little bit, but it was obvious that they were very angry.

Edward walked up behind Andrew, tapping him on the shoulder. Andrew had just been standing there, seeming a little confused. He turned around when Edward tapped him, and looked scared when he saw Edward's face. Heck, I was scared.

"Listen, if you ever, _ever _pull anything like that again with Bella I will personally make sure you won't be able to kiss anybody. Understood?" He said menacingly. He didn't wait for Andrew to reply, but jogged over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern showing in his emerald eyes.

"I'm fine, just dizzy," I replied.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked, as if he was worried that I wouldn't come. Why wouldn't I?

"Sure," I said, and he helped me up. I walked with him outside, wondering if this was going to end well or not.

**AN- I know I said that I would try to lay off the suspense, but I want this story to be more than ten chapters. Review and I'll probably update a lot sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I just finished my story Helping, and I need forty-one more people to vote in my poll so I can no what to do next. Thirty-two people have this story on alert, so if you all could vote and review, that would be nice. Please please please vote and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV**

I was dancing with Angela when I saw Bella twirling over to where we were. She pulled him down to her face, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. I could tell that she didn't like it. Then I noticed something. She was trying to push him away, and he wasn't letting her go. She pushed harder and harder, until she finally broke away from him, falling and hitting her head on the table.

I felt anger bubble up in me, and I expected that. But then I felt something else. It was jealousy. Why was I jealous? It took me a minute, but then I understood. I wanted to be in Andrew's place. I wanted to be the one kissing her. I did have a crush on her. Alice was right all along. I had thought that maybe she was asking because Bella wanted to know, and maybe that's why everyone was glaring at me the other day. She could probably have any guy she wanted, so why would she like me? I was just too confused.

**Bella POV**

I followed him outside, wondering the whole way. Why would he want to talk to me other than the reason I hoped for? I didn't know anything about boys, so I was confused. We stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Bella, do you know why Alice asked me if I had any feelings for you?" He asked. I made a mental note to kill Alice after this conversation. I might as well explain, it would be easier that way.

"It was because I have feelings for you. For a day I felt like I had friends, but I saw in your eyes that you only saw me as a little sister. I've always felt invisible, and it felt like I was going back to that when not even you noticed me. That's why everyone was glaring at you that day," I said, looking down at my hands.

"You're wrong," was all he said. It was enough to make my head snap up.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't see you as a little sister. Definetly not. More as a girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said, looking down. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face up.

"Of course," I said. Then we both started leaning in. It was like two magnets, we couldn't pull away. We kissed, and it was so much better than Andrew. Much, much better. I won't go into detail, but it was fantastic.

We pulled apart, and we were both smiling stupidly. I didn't care. I was too happy to care.

We stood up and held hands, and now the auditorium was emptying. The Cullens ran over to us, and once they saw our faces they started smiling too.

"I told you!" Alice yelled. We all laughed, and for once it wasn't from some joke my Mom made that I had to fake laugh for. We walked back to our dorms together, holding hands. When it came for the boys to leave, Edward and I kissed too. It was nice to know that I was no longer invisible.

Alice, Rosalie, and I walked into the dorm. Rosalie was staying the night at our dorm tonight because it was a Friday. Since we were allowed to leave campus on Saturdays we were planning on leaving with the guys to go have some fun.

But now we were having a sleepover. That meant having them analyze my relationship with Edward, gossip, and lots of music. Some of it would be fun, but a lot of it would be torture.

When the door shut behind them Rosalie and Alice didn't jump up and down and start screaming. They didn't force me to sit on the bed and tell them everything. Instead, they went over to the window, looking like they were trying to be quiet. They sat there for five minutes and turned to me.

They started jumping up and down and screaming, waving their arms like birds. They then tackled me onto the bed, laughing.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked through my giggles.

"We wanted to make sure the guys wouldn't hear us,"Rosalie replied, laughing.

Alice walked over to our mini fridge and pulled out three mini tubs of ice cream and tossed each of us one. She tossed us spoons after that, and we all dug in. When we were all done we got up and changed our clothes. We sat back down, finally relaxing.

"What happened outside? Tell us every detail," Alice said. I knew she wasn't afraid to put me through a makeover to get it out of me.

"We sat down on a bench and he asked me why you asked him if he had a crush on me. I explained everything, then he told me I was wrong. I asked him what he meant, and he said that he didn't think of me as a little sister. He said that he thought of me as more of a girlfriend. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, then we kissed. We pulled away, stood up, and you came running at us. And now we're here," I said. They both squealed in a way I have only seen girls do in movies.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I said.

"Good night," they said as they climbed into their beds, or in Rosalie's case, a couch.

I woke up the next morning to Rosalie yanking the blankets off of me yelling,"Get your ass out of bed!" Wow. I never knew that Rosalie swore.

"Great. You made her mad. She only swears when she's angry," Alice said. I guess she had to do more than one thing to wake me up.

"Sorry. Sometimes I'm a heavy sleeper," I said, getting up.

"Well hurry up and shower while I pick out some clothes for you," Alice said. I sighed and got in the shower as Alice walked into the closet. I stayed in the shower until the water got cold, trying to put off my torture as long as I could.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself up in a towel. I picked up the clothes that were on the bed and walked back into the bathroom. I pulled them on, not bothering to look at them. Knowing that Alice picked them out, they were already cute.

I didn't bother to run a brush through my hair because they would be doing it anyway. I walked out of the bathroom where Rosalie and Alice would begin playing Guinea Pig Barbie with me.

**AN- Sorry that it was so short. I'm tired so it was kind of hard for me to write. I really need forty-one more votes, so please just go to my profile and vote. Review too, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I've had a few people saying that this story is moving too fast, but there's going to be a chapter or two where the story won't be set completely around Bella and Edward. It seems like I'm moving too fast, but it's really been a week, I just had to skip over a few days. The time is also going to go a lot slower, and there's going to be a lot of events. I got a question about Angela, and it gave me the perfect idea. Then that idea gave me another idea, so I'm pretty happy right now. Please REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Angela POV**

I walked back to my dorm alone after the dance. Rosalie had told me about what was going on after I asked Edward to go to the dance with me, and I agreed to the plan. I had seen them together a couple times, and it was obvious that they had feelings for each other. I was just glad I could help them realize that.

Yet, I was still unhappy. I was crushing on Ben Cheney. We were pretty good friends, but he didn't seem to notice anything about me. I had known him for three years, and nothing had changed. I was getting frustrated and discouraged.

I made up my mind to tell him how I felt the next time I saw him. The worst thing that could happen was that he would reject me, and I would be able to recover from that...eventually. I didn't want to go on watching other people be happy together while I was all alone.

Then I saw him running up to me. I told myself the next time I saw him, but I didn't know that it would be this soon. He had gone with someone else to the dance, so I didn't understand why he wasn't with her. There was a lot of things I didn't understand.

"Hey," he said, walking up to me.

"Hey. Why aren't you with your date?" I asked. He smiled.

"She left early. I have more fun talking with you anyway," he said. I blushed, and I was glad that it was dark out.

"I have something to tell you," I said nervously.

"I have something to tell you too, so which one of us goes first?" He asked.

"You can go first," I said, grateful that I was able to wiggle out of this one.

"It's not easy to say, so I'm going to spit it out. I like talking to you more because I _like _you," he said. I stopped in my tracks.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, my voice higher pitched than normal.

"I like you," he repeated. This time I smiled.

"That's funny. I was going to tell you the same," I said.

He laughed and said,"Maybe we can just read each other's minds."

**Renee POV**

I was so proud of Bella. She was wonderful at the dance. Anyone could tell that she was destined to be on the stage singing. For some reason she didn't seem to enjoy it. When she was younger she always had her nose in a book. I guess it didn't really matter, I was her mother and I knew what would be better for her in the long run.

Of course, I wanted Bella to do what would make her happy. If she wasn't happy, there wasn't any point in it. If she kept going with singing she would be happy in the future. She would be able to pay her own way, and she won't have to struggle like I used to. I just wanted her to be happy further on in life.

I noticed that she seemed to be around the Cullens a lot. I didn't know if they were the greatest influences. They were handsome young boys, and I didn't want her getting distracted now. That would mess up everything she worked so hard for. I wouldn't let it all unravel because of one boy.

She seemed to think that I didn't like her. That wasn't how I meant to be. If I was nice to her all the time, she wouldn't have any discipline, and she wouldn't get better at anything. I knew she would understand when she was older and had kids of her own. All I wanted for her was the best.

I had been watching the dance backstage, observing what was going on. I saw Bella dancing with Andrew. That boy just gave me a weird feeling, like there was something wrong with him.

I watched on as they twirled over to where Edward and Angela were. Bella stood up on her tiptoes, pulling his head down so that she could kiss him. She obviously didn't enjoy it very much.

Then I noticed that she was trying to push him away. She pushed harder and harder, trying desperately to get away. Eventually she pushed so hard that she went flying away from him, and smacked her head into a table. I was about ready to go out there, but I saw Edward standing behind him, looking very angry. I had to see what he would do.

He said something to him, then walked over to Bella. He said something to her, then helped her up. They walked outside together, and I was starting to get a little nervous. She couldn't have a boyfriend now. It would just distract her.

Anyone could tell that Bella and Edward were falling for each other...hard. I didn't want to believe it. I just needed to stop assuming things and get the truth from Bella. I'd ask her about it at the next practice.

**AN-I know it's short, but I'm still trying to figure out what to do. Please review, and if you have any ideas tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- I think the way I portrayed Renee wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to show that she really does care about Bella, not anything like she wants to destroy Bella's relationship with Edward. She wants Bella to be happy, but she's thinking more towards the future. She wants her to be able to get out of college and have a job where she will be able to earn enough to support herself. I never meant for her to come off as a, well, a bitch. Now that I got that all cleared up, please review!**

**Oh, and I found this amusing. I had to fight with Notepad to get it to write this the way I wanted. Notepad won.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Stephenie Meyer is not me.**

Bella POV

Rosalie sat me down in a chair and started working on my makeup. At the same time Alice started working on my hair. I sat there with my eyes closed the whole time, so it felt like it was all done a lot faster.

Soon they were both saying,"We're done." I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I was glad that they went with a more casual, natural look. It was okay to wear a lot of makeup for a dance, but not for going to the mall.

"Thanks. This is great. I love it," I said, pulling them both into a hug. They smiled.

"We know you need to look your best for Edward," Alice said, bouncing and smiling while she said it. I was about to start yelling, and I was already blushing, when somebody knocked on the door. I looked at Alice and Rosalie, but they just shrugged. The guys were suppposed to meet us outside. Then who would that be?

There, in all his glory, was Edward. He smiled crookedly, and I felt myself melting and my cheeks heating up at my reaction. I loved the way it felt, but I had never been affected like this by one person.

When I was able to stop melting I asked,"Weren't you supposed to meet us outside?"

"Yes, I was, but I wanted to come up here to meet you. Emmett and Jasper are outside," he said. He looked around me and his face turned amused. I looked back and laughed too.

Rosalie and Alice looked mad and something I had never seen them look like before. They looked jealous. I guess they wanted their boyfriends to come up to meet them. I felt sorry for Emmett and Jasper.

"Let's go," I said, getting their attention. They looked at me, then grabbed their purses and mine. Alice handed it to me and walked out the door, looking like she was setting out on a mission. I didn't mind shopping as long as it wasn't taken too far.

Soon we were outside, and the girls were walking towards their boyfriends. When the boys noticed them their expressions changed from happy to scared. I guess Rosalie and Alice's expressions changed too. I heard some heated discussion, which I chose to block out. It was fun to watch the expressions on Emmett and Jasper's faces, though.

Eventually they were done talking, and we went out to Edward's car. We were going to ride in Alice's, but Edward's had a bigger trunk. The way they changed their minds scared me a little bit. Were they expecting to be able to fill up Alice's trunk? Hers was pretty big too. Maybe they would spare me. I doubted it, but I could still hope.

When we got there we all got out and walked inside. I saw Alice and Rosalie go into Blue Anchor. I followed them, and when I looked back I saw the guys sitting on a bench. Now I knew that this was going to be a long day.

After that we went into practically every clothing store in the mall, until I finally convinced them to go to the food court. We got our food and starting eating, and I took it as a blessing. They hadn't let me sit down at all. They hadn't spared me.

"So we're done now?" I asked hopefully. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper laughed.

"We're done shopping. There's still other things we should do, though. Anyone else want to go see a movie?" Alice said. Of course we all agreed, glad to be able to sit down for a long period of time.

We ended up watching a romantic movie, which was just fine with me. Edward and I sat together, and at the end I cried. That wasn't something I usually did, but for some reason I felt like I could relate to the girl who ended up with her heart broken.

It was about six then, so it meant that we didn't have much time. We had to be back by nine, otherwise we got serious consequences. We decided to go to a little fancy restaurant that didn't have many people in it. We were all seated immediately and given menus.

When we all figured out what we wanted we ordered and gave our menus back. Now was the time where we would talk and joke around.

"I think each of us should tell one embarassing story," Alice said. Everyone agreed, seeing that while we were being laughed at we could laugh at someone else.

"I think Jasper should go first," Rosalie said. Everyone but Jasper nodded their heads eagerly, and Jasper looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Once when I was in sixth grade we had to write stories and read them out loud to the class. I loved writing stories even then, so mine ended up being really loud. I went first, and when I was almost finished the bell for the next period rang. Everybody jumped up from their seats and ran out of the room, and I was left standing in front of the room with the teacher sitting at the desk," he said. It wasn't the funniest story, but it was okay.

"Rosalie's turn" Alice sang. Rosalie looked like she was ready to strangle Alice.

"A lot of the time models take dance classes. I used to take ballet and jazz, to give me some flexibility and to learn how to look sassy on cue. They actually make you do that. It's kind of weird. Anyway, we had a big end of semester recital, where everyone's parents came and we performed on a big stage. I had been off my game for the whole jazz dance, and when it came to the end I had to put a little girl on my shoulders. It was time for me to stand up, and I thought she was on. She took too long, and when I stood up she slid down my back. I couldn't do anything but stand there and smile. She got up and posed, and when the lights went out we all ran off stage. I felt horrible, but the little girl was fine. I never thought I would live it down," Rosalie said. That was a lot funnier than Jasper's story.

"I'll go," Alice said.

"I was walking home from school one day, and Emmett, Edward, and I were all daring each other to do some pretty stupid stuff. Emmett was the best at coming up with dares, and he picked me. The truths were even worse than the dares, so I went with a dare. He dared me to flip off the next car I saw and whistle at it. If I didn't do it, he would mock me, so I looked at the street. There was a car going by that had tinted windows, and I couldn't see who was in it. I flipped it off and whistled at it. The person rolled down their window and started yelling at us. We ran away laughing, and I yelled at Emmett," she said, hanging her head in mock shame.

"I'm next," Emmett said happily.

"When I was really little, we had a big dog named Spot. We were all really little, and we picked out a name together. One day I decided I wanted to walk him. I got his leash and hooked it on his collar like I had seen Mom do. I got him to the park, and he saw two girls playing at the bottom of the hill. He started running, and I held on really tight to his leash. He dragged me all the way down the hill before he jumped up and started licking the girls. They ran away, and it turned out that I went to kindergarten with them. They made fun of me all the time," Emmett said. I looked at Edward as if to say,'I'm not going next.' He dazzled me, and before I knew it I was speaking.

"I'll go next," I said. I glared at Edward. He just smiled.

"It was actually only a couple years ago, when I first started going to this school. My Mom wanted me to perform for the dance, and I had to go along with it. I was up on stage, doing my thing. I started walking forward a little bit, getting into the music. I took too many steps forward, and I fell off the stage. I landed on Lauren, who wasn't happy about me landing on her at all. Even though I landed on somebody else I still managed to break my arm," I said hurriedly. They understood every word of it and laughed at the end.

Edward took a deep breath before he began.

"When I was little, I was really good friends with this girl named Katherine. We would always play together at recess, and we were only in first grade. One day Katherine tells me that she likes me and we're getting married. I didn't really understand so I played along with it. A little boy said some things that didn't make any sense and then she leaned and kissed me. I didn't know what she thought she was doing so I pushed her off of me and said,'Get away from me!' She ran away from me crying, and when I tried to apologize she wouldn't let me," he said. No one laughed, but they all looked at me expectantly.

"So you're telling me that I'm dating a married man?" I asked jokingly. That got them laughing.

Then they finally showed up with our food. I didn't miss the look that the waitress threw Edward, but I chose to ignore it as he did. We ate quietly and finished quickly. We payed the bill and all jumped into Edward's car. We had just enough time to get back to the school.

When we got there we noticed that people were surrounding the building my mother was in all day. I figured that somebody had a fight in front of it and nothing was wrong. I just kept walking as did the rest of my group. We went back to our dorm and kissed our boyfriends good night, and Rose was going to stay with us for a little while. Alice was shutting the door just as the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said, picking up the phone.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" A nasal voice asked.

"Yes," I answered, getting worried.

"We need you to come down to the hospital. It's an emergency. We'll explain when you get here."

**AN- I know it's a cliffie, but if you all review than I'll update faster! All the embarassing stories came from things that I did or that happened with my friends. The experience with Rosalie's storie happened about six hours ago. You know what to do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Just to let you know, I don't plan on making this story very long. It was really hard for me to figure out how to get the way I wrote this to work, and I think I got it figured out. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Renee POV**

I was in my office, organizing my papers. I had to start working on my student's report cards. I was about to sit down when I felt something pierce my back. I cried out falling to the ground. It was pulled out, then plunged back in again. I screamed as loud as I could. Then it stopped piercing me, and I was alone in the room. I had never seen anybody come in or go out.

**Alice POV**

I had just shut the door when the phone rang. Bella went over and picked it up. I wished that I could hear the other side of the conversation.

"Hello?" She asked, then paused.

"Yes," she said, getting worried.

"I'll be right there," she said, her voice cracking. She dropped the phone and grabbed her purse, running for the door. She left Rosalie and I stunned watching after her.

**Bella POV**

"I'll be right there," I said, not able to stop my voice from cracking. I dropped the phone, not caring where it landed and grabbed my purse. I ran out the door, leaving Alice and Rosalie stunned. It didn't even matter.

It had to be my mother. That would explain the people gathered around her place. Something had happened to her.It was bad enough for the hospital to call me, so I was really scared. I had never really told her anything about how I felt.

I jumped in my car and sped off. I was glad that my mom had bought me a new car. The truck would never have been able to go this fast. Now I had an Audi Coupe.

When I got to the hospital I parked and jumped out, running into the emergency room. I ran to the front desk, wondering how I didn't fall.

"I'm Isabella Swan, and I just got a call to come here," I said to the lady at the front desk. She looked at me over her glasses.

"Yes," she said, and I recognized her voice as the one that had called me."Come with me." She got up and walked past me, and I followed her. She walked a little ways down a hall before stopping and facing me.

"We were told that somebody heard your mother screaming and they came running into the room. She was on the floor, bleeding badly. It looked like someone stabbed her. We have no idea how she lived through it, but we don't know if she's going to make it much longer," she said apologetically. I started crying silently.

"Is she still awake?" I asked. She nodded and opened a door for me. I entered a door and saw my mother laying on the bed with lots of tubes going into her. She shut the door behind me.

"Mom," I said, running as best I could over to her bed. She just looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," I said.

"Let's talk about something happier," she managed to choke out.

"Are you dating that Cullen boy?" She asked, startling me. I didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes," I whispered. She frowned a little bit.

"It's going to distract you. I don't want you to ruin this for yourself," she said. It was time that I told her how I felt. I might have never gotten another chance.

"Mom, I don't want to sing. I don't enjoy it. I like writing. I would rather be taking writing classes than have to sing. Singing was never something I wanted to do," I said quietly. I heard the machine that was keeping track of her heartbeats speed up. I knew this was bad.

"I love you. Do what makes you happy," she whispered. I cried harder. Then the beeps slowed down way too much. They were very far between, and I knew this meant that she was dying and there wasn't much anybody could do.

Nonetheless, I ran out into the hall and yelled,"My mother is dying! Help!" Instantly a doctor came running, and pushed his way into the room. When he got to the machine there was only one long beep and a line across the screen.

"I'm so sorry," he said. I only nodded, sobbing. He pulled the sheet up over her, and left the room to get some things taken care of. I had a call I needed to make myself.

I went out and pulled out my cell phone. I called Alice's number first, and she answered immediately.

"Bella! What happened?" She practically yelled.

"Just please come down to the hospital and bring everybody with you," I sobbed into the phone.

"But I need to-" she started, but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you everything when you get here. Just hurry," I said. She hung up, knowing there wasn't anything more that she needed to say.

I had to go out into the lobby to wait for them so I could meet them. They came in ten minutes after I called Alice. They all ran up to me, trying to hold back their questions.

"My mother was attacked by someone. Whoever it was stabbed her. She didn't make it," I said, sobbing harder than I ever had. Edward wrapped his arms around me, as did everyone else. I just cried into Edward's shoulder.

**One Week Later**

Today was the funeral. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be forced to remember things I was trying so hard to forget. If I forgot it wouldn't hurt. I had to make a speech too, and I was dreading it.

I was dressed in all black, just like everyone else in the school. No one really cared about her death, though. Only my friends, the teachers, and I. I guess that was really all that counted.

I had to have people with me all the time. The police were worried that whoever had attacked my mother might be after me. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. I always had to have one of my friends with me and a cell phone in case we were attacked.

I didn't pay any attention during the ride to the church. Edward was whispering comforting words to me, and that was all I focused on. When we got there I stepped out silently and walked into the church. I sat down in the row that was reserved for family and their guests.

I sat with my friends as the priest talked, and when he was done it was time for me to go up. I was crying again, but everyone in the room was.

"My mother was a wonderful person. I know that she did not deserve to die this way. No one does. The person who did this is an evil, dirty person. They deserve all the horrible things they get.

"I really loved my mother, despite what some people think. For the longest time I thought she hated me because I was there, a burden. But I know that I was wrong now. She did the things she did because she wanted me to be happy. And now I can be. I just want to say thank you, Mom. I love you." I stepped down, sobbing harder. A couple more people got up to talk about her, all walking down with tears streaming down their faces.

After everyone was done speaking we were allowed to get up and share memories with other people about her, and look at her casket. I had to go to the bathroom, and I figured I would be fine if I was alone for five minutes.

I walked into the bathroom, glad to finally be alone. Or so I thought.

"Make a sound and you'll be like your mother."

**AN- I know, I know, another cliffie. I bet you guys can't guess who said that last sentence. It's not that hard, if you really think about it. I would like fifteen reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Alright, so I lied. I wanted fifteen reviews, but I'm too impatient and I wanted to write the next chapter, so here I am! There's probably only going to be two or three more chapters in this story, and I'm going to try and finish this before the rehearsals for my musical start. I really want you guys to review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I didn't have to say this all the time. I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I held my breath, knowing I might live through this if I did what I was told.

"Good. You're making the right choice, deciding to cooperate," the deep voice said. It took me a minute to realize who it was. Then I knew exactly who it was. He was just using a fake voice.

Andrew. Oh no...I had completely forgotten about him at the dance. I hadn't even called him to apologize. I had been mean, but I was now sure that he was insane. Where were those guys in white coats when you needed them?

Then he started kicking me. Over and over, in the back of my knees, making me fall to the ground. I didn't make a noise, but I let the tears slide silently down my cheeks. He just kept kicking and hitting me, stepping on me with all his weight. He stepped on my hand I heard a sickening crack, and I let out a very soft whimper. He must not have heard me. I was beginning to understand what he was doing.

He was trying to cause me the physical pain that I had caused him emotionally. Did I really hurt him this badly? Did he really care that much?

I didn't have time to think about it any more. He pulled out a knife, and when I saw it, it was stained red with blood. He had killed my mother, and then hadn't even cleaned the blade. He wanted me to know that it was him. He knew that it would cause me more pain. That was also why he would let me live. When he was done, I would live in pain from the things he did, which was much worse than actually dying and having the pain stop completely. I didn't want to die, but that was the way I knew that he thought. I just kept praying that someone would come in here and save me without getting killed.

At that point I let myself go numb and stop feeling completely. I could feel the pain, but I wasn't going to let him know it. No, that would give him happiness. I just imagined someone walking in here and saving me from this torture, preferrably Alice or Rosalie. They must have noticed by now that I had been gone for too long.

As if they had heard my thoughts, they came bursting into the bathroom. They both screamed at the top of the lungs, causing everyone to run to them. They all saw what Andrew was doing. He didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop until he was forced to. I saw Edward standing right behind Alice and Rosalie, trying to get past them. Somehow they were holding him back, just like they knew I wanted them to.

"Call the ambulance and police!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Finally Andrew stopped.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You won't even be able to miss me," he said with a wicked smile on his face. I would have screamed something back at him if I wasn't afraid of him killing me. He turned and climbed out the window, and Edward finally pushed his way past Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen. If I had Alice or Rosalie go with you you wouldn't have been hurt," he said, looking so guilty that I was guilty.

"Wrong. They would have just gotten hurt too. I'm glad they weren't with me," I said.

"Why didn't you scream or do anything so that we would be able to help you?" He asked. He must not have realized it because he was kind of freaked out.

"If I made a sound he would have killed me. He already broke my hand," I said, whimpering a little bit as I sat up so he could look at it. He took it so gently in his hand that I couldn't feel anything. I could hear him mutter some profanities under his breath, but I chose to ignore it.

"It looks like it's broken," he said. He muttered a few more profanities under his breath, all names I wouldn't repeat.

"Did he do anything other than hit you?" He asked, trying to push curiosity out of his voice.

"No. He only hit me. All things that will heal," I said. I could smell blood coming from my leg and it was making me dizzy. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had chosen to let us have a minute to ourselves, but that minute was over. They came rushing forward, all kneeling next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I should have come in with you, maybe I could have helped stop him or-" Alice rambled, but I stopped her.

"No, you couldn't have. You would've gotten hurt too, and you know it. It's not your fault. He would've done this sooner or later, and there was nothing anyone would be able to do to stop it," I said as sternly as I could. I was thinking about what he said to me. He had said it to quietly for anyone else to hear, and only I knew.

Then the ambulance got there. It was surprising how fast everything happened. I found out that I had been in that bathroom for twenty minutes. The people loading me into the ambulance were surprised that I wasn't killed.

**Edward POV**

Why did it have to be Bella? Why was she the one who had to suffer constantly? What did fate have against her? She didn't do anything to anybody, and she just kept getting hurt for trying to do something for herself.

What Andrew did was wrong. And, I swear, if he did anything more than hit her I would have gone after him. It was bad enough that he killed her mother, but to hurt her, as if losing someone else didn't hurt enough! The boy was psychotic, and when he was found I would make sure that he would be locked up for the rest of his life.

I rode in the back of the ambulance with Bella. From what it looked like, she wouldn't have to be in the hospital for long. They would probably tell her to stay in bed for a few days, and the police station would question her while she was there. There was at least a hundred witnesses to Andrew's crime, and I could tell from the looks on their faces that they wanted them him in jail. I knew that none of them like Bella particularly, except for my brothers and sisters, but none of them thought she deserved anything like this.

When Andrew was about to walk away from Bella it looked like he said something to her, but I couldn't hear what. I hadn't had time to ask her, because it was more important to make sure that she wasn't too horribly injured. The next time we were alone I would ask her about it.

**Bella POV**

I got to the hospital and they put me in the emergency room. I sat on the bed and waited, and my friends sat with me. They had followed the ambulance in their cars.

The doctor came in and showed us an x-ray of my hand. There were several bones that were broken in it, and it would have to be put in the cast. There was a deep cut in my upper thigh, and it had to have seven stitches. They didn't want me to put any weight on it for a week, then come back in and see how it was progressing. They gave me crutches, but told me they didn't want me to go to school and the crutches were for me to get to and from the bathroom. I hated them instantly. If I couldn't even get around on legs, what made them thing I would be better with an extra set?

He told me I was free to go after the police questioned me. I got dressed before they came in, then sat back down on the bed. My friends had stayed in the room while I changed in the bathroom.

Then the police officer came in.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Officer Grant, but please call me Miranda. I need you to answer all my questions as truthfully as you can," she said in a professional tone. I just nodded. She took that as a yes, thankfully.

"Do you know who attacked you?" She asked.

"Yes. His name was Andrew Fitzgerald. He was the same person that killed my mother. Her blood was still on his knife," I said, trying to cut down the number of questions.

"Could you give me a description?" She asked, a little flustered because I answered one of her unasked questions.

"He had shockingly blue eyes, bright, straight red hair, and lots of freckles. He was pale and caucasian," I said. She nodded.

"Did he have anything against you or your friends?" She asked. I was hoping that she wouldn't ask this.

"Yes. At the dance a week ago, he kissed me. He wouldn't let me go, though. I wanted to stop, so I pushed myself away from him. I left with Edward, and I didn't say anything to him. He killed my mother the next day," I said. She nodded again.

"Did he say anything to you before he left?" She asked. Another question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Yes. He said,'Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You won't even be able to miss me.' Those were his exact words," I said, on the verge of tears again. I was already shuddering from the memory. Those words just kept echoing in my head.

"Those are all my questions. We are going to have police officers patrolling the campus at all times. There will be some in the dorms too. We will have extra guards patrolling on the floors you and all your friends are on. You aren't going to be allowed to leave the campus," she said seriously. I nodded; I had expected this much.

Miranda left the room without another word. I was reaching for my crutches when Edward pulled them away.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"I am not letting you walk. I'll carry you outside. You know as well as I that you'll just hurt yourself more on those," he said, lifting from the bed.

"You know you're not going to be able to carry me all the time," I said.

"No, I was talking with Miranda while you were getting your x-rays. Since you already had the stitches I knew you wouldn't be able to walk for a while. I told her about your clumsiness and how I thought it would be best if I stayed with you and helped you, seeing as Alice and Rosalie won't want to be carrying you," he said. I didn't fight back. I didn't mind the idea of him staying with me.

He set me gently down in the passenger seat of his car, then my crutches. He was in the driver's seat seconds later, turning the car on. I fell asleep on the way back to campus.

**AN- It doesn't look long, but it took me forever to write. Review and please don't spoil my good mood!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Sorry it took me so long to update. I got a website for my fanfictions, and there's a link in my profile. Go check it out! But read and review before you do that!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

Edward drove Bella back to school. I rode with Jasper, feeling horrible the whole time.

"If I was there, this wouldn't have happened," I said for the millionth time.

"You know that's not true. He would've hurt you too, and Bella didn't want that. She told you so. Please stop blaming yourself," he pleaded with me. I didn't answer.

We got back before they did, so we went up to my dorm. I didn't want to be by myself, I was really shaken up by him attacking Bella and her mother.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me," I muttered, walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I got in the shower with out looking at anything, not caring. I just wished that water could wash away everything, the pain everyone could feel rolling off Bella, the constant fear everyone at school had. A few kids had been pulled out when their parents heard about Renee.

After spending a good twenty minutes in the shower, I stepped out. I took extra long to brush my hair and teeth. I turned and walked out of the bathroom, feeling like sleeping everything off. I decided against it since Bella would be home soon, if she wasn't already.

For once, I was just wearing sweats and a big t-shirt. Usually I would think this was horrible and wrong, but I just wanted to be comfortable.

I saw Bella sitting on the bed. Edward was sitting next to her, and they were flipping through the channels on the T.V. we hardly ever used. Jasper was already sitting on my bed, and I cuddled into him.

**Bella POV**

I woke up noticing that I wasn't in the car anymore. I wasn't in my dorm either. No, I was farther away than the ground than I usually was, with a rythmic bumping. Oh, Edward was carrying me. I looked up at his bright green eyes, wondering again how so many bad things could happen and I could still be lucky enough to have him.

"Sorry that I woke you," he said. I was glad that he woke me. He was the one that got me out of that nightmare. My hero, yet again.

"Don't be," I said. He smiled crookedly, and my heart beat irregularly. Then I realized he was carrying me, my crutches, and opening a door at the same time. I couldn't even carry two things at once and open a door, let alone a person.

Then he knocked on the door to my room. He must have seen Alice's car in the parking lot. Jasper answered the door.

"Hey. Alice is in the bathroom," he said, stepping aside to let us in. Edward set me down gently on my bed, then started walking away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting a chair so I can sit by your bed?" He tried to say that as a statement, but it came out as more of a question.

"Why would you need that?" I asked, getting a kick out of his confusion.

"To sit on it?" He said, failing to make a statement again.

"You can sit on the bed, you know," I said, laughing. He sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Jasper, can you throw me a pillow off the couch?" I asked. He tossed it to me, and I placed it under my cut. It hurt a little bit, and I didn't think it was a good idea to sit on it.

Jasper passed Edward the remote, allowing him to flip through the channels. He looked at me questioningly.

"Pick whatever you want," I said, giving him free reign over the T.V. He smiled at me and started flipping through the channels. Alice walked out of the bathroom and saw Jasper sitting on her bed and curled up into his side. She obviously still felt bad.

"Alice, please stop blaming yourself. You know that it was better that you weren't there," I reminded her, sounding exasperated.

"'Kay," she said. I sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom, and when I get back you better be happy," I said in mock seriousness. I grabbed my crutches and stood up carefully. I saw Edward stand out of the corner of my eye and I caught on to the fact that he was going to try to catch me if I fell.

I made my way slowly over to the bathroom. I finally got there and managed not to hurt myself. I opened the door and walked in, closing and locking it behind me. I turned to face the mirror. My face was still red and had a few cuts, but other than that it looked fine. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and walked back out. I sat back down next to Edward. He wrapped his arm aroud me, and I snuggled into him.

Somehow, I was still tired. I think it was from the pain medicine they had to give me for my leg. Slowly my eyelids drooped down and I was in a deep sleep.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett was driving us back to school, and I was trying not to think about what was going on. I was trying not to think about anything. Then my phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at it. **1 New Text Message**, it said. I clicked read now, and read the text quickly. Then gasped.

**_You're next, and not the last._**

That's exactly what popped up on my screen. It was from a number I didn't recognize, and I was genuinely scared. Cue my screaming. Emmett pulled over to the side of the road in a frenzy, all the while yelling,"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" I just sat there, staring at my screen in shock.

He snatched the phone from me and read the words. He started pushing buttons, and it looked like he was calling somebody.

"Hey," he said, trying not to interrupt whoever was on the other line.

"Rosalie just got a text message saying that she was the next and not the last. It's not a number that's in her phone. It's probably from Andrew. I think he's trying to go after all of Bella's friends, hurting her where it would hurt the most," he said, panicked. I could hear someone on the other line, and I was pretty sure it was Edward. His voice sounded panicked too.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Emmett replied.

"Alright see you on campus," he said, snapping my phone shut then handing it back to me.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, my voice sounding smaller than usual.

"We have to show that to one of the security guards. It would count as evidence, and they might be able to protect you," he said.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"We all are," he whispered back, pulling back onto the road.

**AN- So so so so? Please review! Yeah, this chapter was going to be a lot more dramatic, but I changed my mind and moved the drama somewhere else. Please review!! Then check out my website!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Really, really sorry. I got really busy this weekend. I'll probably update this week. I'm going to start putting up what happened in the last chapter, because it's starting to get important that you remember. It's in Rosalie's POV. I have a very important poll up, especially if you've read my other story, Helping. It's about making a sequel. If I don't get enough votes, I either won't do it or it will take a very long time. VOTE AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer. Don't own Twilight.**

_Last seen on Invisible:_

_"We have to show that to one of the security guards. It would count as evidence, and they might be able to protect you," he said._

_"I'm scared," I whispered._

_"We all are," he whispered back, pulling back on the road._

**Emmett POV**

On the way back to school, we drove in silence. I missed how things used to be. How they were that Saturday. We were all laughing and messing around, and now Bella was hurt and we were all scared. No one had laughed since Saturday, and we had been scared. Not for us, but for Bella. We worried that this might happen.

I was going to try to get things back to normal. Or at least have us escape from reality for awhile. I started a list in my head, thinking of all the places where we could get stuff.

"Rose, I'm going to take you to the guard so he can look at your phone. Is it okay if we go run a few errands before we go back to Bella's room? I'm not letting you out of my sight, and I need some help with picking this stuff out," I said.

"Sure. What are you doing?" She asked.

"We need to escape from reality for awhile. So I'm going to need to rent movies and order pizza," I answered.

"Sounds good. It's a good thing that I'm going with you, otherwise you might pick out some movies that Bella and Alice would hate," she said.

"Probably," I replied, shaking my head.

Then we parked at the school, and walked into the girls' dorms. I had been told that I was allowed to go in here now, along with Edward and Jasper. I wrapped my arm around Rosalie and looked for a security guard. It didn't take very long. There was one standing by the elevator and stairs with his arms crossed over his chest. I pointed for Rosalie to see him and walked over.

"Hello, we're friends of the girl who was attacked, and she just got a threatening message from an unknown number," I said to the guard. That got his attention.

"Can I see it, please?" He asked. He was very polite, despite how he looked. He looked like how other people must see me. He was muscled, and tall, about my height. Rosalie took out her phone and quickly brought up the message, then handed it to him. His mouth dropped open.

He looked at her and said,"You haven't gotten any others?" She just shook her head.

"I know that we're having the girl and her roommate's boyfriends staying with them, because they promised not to pull anything and the girls promised that they wouldn't let them. They're also good kids. Do you two think you would be able to stay with them and not do anything, uh, inappropriate?" He asked, mostly looking at me.

"We wouldn't do anything inappropriate, but I think we should call them to let them know and make sure," I said. He nodded and handed Rosalie her phone back. We walked a couple feet away and called Edward's cell phone. Rose put it on speaker so we could both hear it.

"Hello?" Edward's worried voice came through the phone.

"Hey. They want us to stay with you. Is that okay?" I said, mostly for the guard's benefit. I heard Alice in the background yelling,"You seriously have to ask?!"

"Yeah, Alice is more than happy with it," he said, laughing.

"I was just being polite," I joked. Then I added,"Rosalie and I have a few errands to run, so we'll be back in an hour or two. Okay?"

"Sure. Just call if you're going to be late, because it would probably give Alice and Bella heart attacks," he said.

"Of course. Bye," I said.

"Bye," he said, then we hung up. We turned back to the guard.

"They said it was fine. Thanks for your help," I said, then turned, still holding onto Rose, and walked over to the stores. We were both still dressed in the clothes we wore at the funeral, but no one would care.

First we went to the movie store. You had to be over seventeen to rent the rated R movies, and show your student ID. This time we didn't want those movies. We wanted comedies and romantic comedies. We went over to the comedy section and started browsing.

Rosalie picked movies that the girls would like, and I picked movies that the guys would like. We each got three movies.

We walked over to the pizza place across the way and ordered. It took fifteen to twenty minutes for the pizza to be done, so we went and sat down on one of the chairs for people who were waiting.

It had taken a half an hour to find movies that we would like, so we'd have time to spare. It was barely five o'clock. I had ideas for other things that we could do.

It didn't feel like it had been twenty minutes when we were called. I had already paid for it, so I took the pizzas and left.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to Alice yelling,"You seriously have to ask?!" I jumped, and almost fell off the bed when Edward caught me. He was talking on the phone, probably to Emmett. He hung up shortly after and glared at Alice.

"Good going," he said.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"At least she's happy," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward looked at Alice, and she nodded. Now I was scared.

"Rosalie got a text message from an unknown number saying that she was next and not the last. It's most likely from Andrew. They showed it to the guard and they're going to be staying here. So we're all going to be in this room. I went out and talked to the guards, seeing what they wanted us to do, and they said that it would probably be best if we didn't go to classes. There are going to be guards in the hallway at all times, and Angela and Ben are going to bring us our homework, and we'll give it to them when we're done," Edward said, looking at me softly.

"So I'm not only a danger to myself, but to my friends now?" I asked bitterly.

"You are not. Andrew has something wrong with him mentally. He would probably be like this even if you didn't go to the dance with him. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that," he said. I couldn't help but believe it.

I was about to mutter an okay when there was a knock on the door. Alice skipped over to open it, and Emmett and Rosalie were standing there, holding pizzas and movies.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked, setting down the movies and coming over to me.

"To tell the truth, not good. I'm scared, guilty, and my thigh hurts like you wouldn't believe," I answered. I saw Edward watching me carefully out of the corner of my eye.

"I understand the pain and being scared, but why are you guilty? Oh Edward, you didn't tell her, did you?" Rosalie asked, talking to me at first, but turning to Edward at the end.

"She needed to know! You and Emmett were coming to stay here, and she knew something was wrong. I wasn't going to lie," he said, defending himself.

"Don't fight. What's with the movies and pizza?" I asked.

"Well, I figured we needed to have some fun. So I got some comedies and pizza. I just have a couple rules, no being guilty and no thinking about Andrew," he said, setting down the pizzas. That was the first time I noticed that he had a backpack and Rosalie had one too.

I looked at Edward and Jasper.

"Did you guys get your stuff?" I asked.

"We took turns while you were sleeping. Edward went and got his stuff, and I got my stuff. We didn't want to leave you two alone," Jasper said.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Let the fun begin!" Emmett boomed.

And it did.

**AN- I had to let them have a little fun. This story was getting depressing. I hadn't planned for it to take that turn. PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in like three weeks. I got kind of stuck, and I've rewritten this chapter a lot. After this chapter, there are only two or three left. Which means that I have to take my poll down, and I can start a new fanfic very soon. I'm thinking about doing something for Harry Potter. It would either be very very short, or a series of one shots. Or I just might stick to Twilight. I have way too many ideas. I'm just hoping that the one I'm thinking about doing is way too cliché. Okay, moving on with the story...**

_Last seen on Invisible:_

"_Oh," was all I said._

"_Let the fun begin!" Emmett boomed._

_And it did._

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Bella POV**

I watched as everyone crowded around the table, getting their pizza and drinks. Edward got me a slice, handing it back to me before grabbing a couple slices for himself.

After we were settled, Rosalie and Emmett stood in front of the two beds. Alice and Jasper were on her bed, Edward and I on mine.

"Who wants to watch She's the Man?" Rosalie asked. All the girls said, "We do!" as the guys rolled their eyes, causing us to glare at them.

"Blades of Glory?" Emmett asked. The guys all agreed. I raised my eyebrows at Edward.

"What? We need something ridiculously stupid and funny," he admitted. Yeah, I knew that better than anybody.

"Ladies first!" Rosalie declared as she put the DVD in.She ran over and turned the lights off, then sat down with Emmett at the foot of my bed.

We watched the movie in silence, except for the occasional silence. I had always thought that Amanda Bynes was really funny, even when she was just a kid.

As soon as the final scene faded away Emmett jumped up and took out the movie, popping in the other one. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice briefly to see that she was giving Rosalie and I a signal. I nodded my head slightly, just little enough that Edward wouldn't notice.

I turned back to Edward and snuggled closer into him, and his arm tightened around me. I could feel his scent swirl around me. Wow, do all guys smell this good?

I was on edge as I watched the previews. If I could walk, I would just take the remote from Emmett and fast forward through them. If I tried that now, I would never get it, ruin my plan, and hurt myself. That's the price you have to pay when you have a psychotic stalker. Well, for me I also had to pay my mother.

And there come those thoughts I hate so much again. After that first night, I had basically blocked them from my mind. Edward kept me from going completely numb. I knew, deep down, that these thoughts would surface eventually, and by then it would be like reopening an old wound. More painful than anything, but at least the pain wouldn't be fresh and sharp. It would be like a dull ache.

As I thought about this stuff, the beginning credits rolled down the screen, then the movie started. I put my plan to action.

I strained my neck up as much as I could, then pulled Edward's head down. He kissed back immediately, and that was what we did for the next hour and a half. Minus occasional breaks for air. It's really one of the best ways to pass an hour and a half.

The only way we knew that the movie was over was when the room got darker. I could hear everyone else in the room gasping for air, but Edward and I just kept going. I heard somebody get up, and then I saw the lights flicker on. I could faintly hear Alice and Rosalie giggle and Emmett say, "Would you like some time alone?" I smiled and pulled away.

"What time is it?" I asked, still smiling.

"8:30. Alice, Jasper, what do you guys want to do?" Rosalie asked.

Alice exclaimed "Truth or Dare! Makeovers!" Jasper just shrugged his shoulders, a sign showing that either one was fine with him.

"How about we play Truth or Dare, and if you don't answer the question or do the dare you get a makeover?" Rosalie offered. Alice looked like she was about to explode.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"I'll let you know when the doctors send me back the results," she said sarcastically.

"Really. I mean, first you give Alice sugar, then you let her decide what we're going to play?"

"Are you too chicken?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Then let's sit in a circle on Bella's bed since she can't get on the floor... without falling," she teased. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

Soon everyone was crowded together on my bed, and Alice was saying, "I'm first!" I groaned, and she shot me a look. I could feel Edward shake with a chuckle next to me.

"Okay... Bella. Truth or dare?" She said with an evil look on her face.

"Dare?" I tried. Her evil grin widened.

"I dare you to take Edward's shirt off. With only your mouth." Everyone but Edward and I started laughing. We were both gaping and blushing. Edward was just able to recover himself.

_Makeover... Taking Edward's shirt off..._ I weighed the options in my mind. Of course, taking Edward's shirt off won.

"Alice Cullen, you are so going to regret this," I said, as Edward and I shifted so I could reach his shirt. Which just had to be one with buttons, because a normal one would be quicker. You know, a slower, more painful, death by embarrassment.

I leaned forward, slipping my teeth around the button, and pulling it through it's loop. After that I did the other nine buttons, and by then I was totally red, but it gave me time to think of a plan.

When I was done the shirt slipped right off, Edward was about to put his shirt back on when Alice said, "No, you have to keep it off." At least she would do me one favor.

I'm not even going to begin describing how Edward looked shirtless, because it would take me all day and night, but I will say that it was very distracting. Extremely distracting.

I couldn't help but grin as I said, "Emmett, truth or dare?" I picked him because it would be the most entertaining, and he would definitely pick dare.

"Dare," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It kind of was.

"I dare you to get some mustard, ketchup, and chocolate syrup," I paused a minute to see a look of horror on Alice's face, "and spray them on all of Alice's clothes that aren't sweatpants or sweaters."

"No!" Alice yelled as I looked to Jasper for help. He held her back, and she just kept on saying, "You... you... you..."

"Okay!" Emmett said, reminding me of a puppy. He went over to the fridge, pulled out the toppings, and walked to the closet. I heard some air escaping for a minute, then the sound of mustard spraying out of a bottle, then ketchup, then chocolate syrup.

Then he walked back out and cheerfully said, "I'm done!" He looked like he was thinking for a second then said, "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Edward answered quickly.

"Do you think Alice is a shop-a-holic?" He asked. Alice looked up from Jasper's chest, where she had been pouting, and glared at Edward.

"Uh... Well... Yeah... She does shop _a lot_..." He stuttered. I'd never heard him at a loss of words before. Alice's face darkened, and he looked away.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" He asked. That wasn't very smart...

"Truth," she said. Again, not smart.

"Have you slept with Emmett?" He asked. All of us except Emmett and Rosalie laughed. They looked _very _uncomfortable.

She muttered something that sounded like yes, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"What?" He asked. Rosalie glared at him.

"Yes," she said, barely loud enough for us to hear. I smacked my forehead.

"So _that's_ why you let Alice pick the game! Your head has just bounced off Emmett's headboard one too many times!" I said. Everyone roared with laughter, and Emmett restrained Rosalie. He didn't look too happy himself. I could hear her growl from where I was sitting.

"Bella, truth or dare?" She asked. Jasper stopped laughing immediately.

"Truth," I said, since I already did a dare.

"Was Andrew a good kisser?" There wasn't a noise in the room. I looked at her, horrible things running through my mind.

"Really, is Emmett's headboard made of metal?" I asked, my tone serious. Her smile had dropped when the laughter did, and now her frown deepened.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I muttered before grabbing my crutches and hobbling over to the bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me, and faced away from the mirror. I could hear angry, heated voices outside the door.

**Edward POV**

"Rosalie, has all that hairspray gone to your brain or something? What the hell were you thinking? If you've forgotten why we we're playing this game in the first place, look at Bella's bandaged thigh, or her crutches. Or better yet, the picture of her mother on the nightstand," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said, like she was trying to convince us. It didn't work.

"You know what she was like after her mother died, and after she was attacked earlier today. Emmett even said that there wouldn't be any mentioning him-" Alice didn't get to finish her sentence.

**I was so close to just leaving you here to guess what happens, but I haven't updated in awhile, and I promised that this would be happier. So here's the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I slid down to the floor, my back still to the mirror. I thought I could hold in my emotions, not let them out. But that was what was happening right now.

At first I cried silently, letting the tears slip silently down my cheeks. Then the tears came faster and faster, and I started making a lot of noise. I heard the voices outside go silent, and I knew they could hear me. Did I really care? No. That was one of the things my mother taught me: you should never be afraid to cry in front of real friends. And I wasn't.

I reached up and unlocked the door seconds before I heard it open. Edward was standing there, and he knelt down, scooped me up, and carried me back to the bed. He was about to get up and get my crutches, but my arms were locked around his neck. I heard Alice yelp, and I stopped crying and looked at her.

She was staring at the mirror in horror. I don't know why she even bothered holding in a scream, but I did want to know what was wrong.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, and Jasper went to stand next to her. His eyes widened, and he motioned for all of us to come over. Edward scooped me back up and walked to the bathroom, gasping when he saw the mirror. I had a different reaction.

I just didn't move. Breathing included. I held my breath and closed my eyes, wishing that this all wasn't real. That this was all some horrible dream, and I'd wake up on that Saturday to see that we were going to mall, and this was all some horrible nightmare. I opened my eyes.

It was still there, and I hadn't woken up. I wasn't as surprised as the rest of them were about it. I don't know if I expected him to pull this kind of crazy stuff, or if I simply didn't think anything could happen. Better known as denial.

On the mirror, smeared in blood red lipstick, it said:

_**I know you're all in there**_

_**I know that you're barricading yourselves in**_

_**Fine with me, you'll just be trapped**_

_**But I will give you a score**_

_**1 down, six more to go**_

_**The next has been warned**_

_**They have been told that they are next**_

_**And not the last**_

Rosalie looked like she was about to faint. Emmett must have noticed it too, because he dragged her over to Alice's bed and made her sit down.

Edward set me down on my bed and muttered, "I'll get security," before walking out, leaving the door open. He came back seconds later, alone, and smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because something wonderful happened," he replied, making everyone in the room give him their attention.

"I doubt it," I muttered under my breath so that no one could hear me.

"The guard just told me that they think they caught Andrew, just outside our dorm. He fit your description to a 't', and he admitted to it. They'll need to have you come to court in three days, with a guardian of some sort." They whooped and hollered, happy that this hell was over. I knew better.

"My Dad can't come," I said.

"What?"

"My Dad can't come. He has a second wife that he went to France with, and they can't get a flight here. That's why he didn't show up to the funeral. In short, I'm screwed," I explained.

"Not really," Alice said. We all looked at her anxiously.

"I called Mom and Dad and asked them if they could come here, and they said that they would be on the next flight," she took a minute to look at the clock. "And they'll be here in about six hours. I was planning on waking you all up as a surprise!"

"A surprise from hell," I heard Rosalie mutter. I looked right at her. I knew my eyes looked hurt, and I knew she would see it. She deserved it.

"I'm really sorry," Rosalie said, looking like she meant it.

"Okay," I said, that being my acceptance. I might forgive her, but there was no way I was going to forget.

"So about five and a half hours from now we'll need to get up?" I asked. She nodded.

"We should leave," Edward said as the guys stood up. I looked at Alice. She didn't look like she wanted Jasper to leave, and Rosalie didn't look like she wanted Emmett to leave. I didn't want to be here alone with them, even if they said that he had been caught. I didn't feel very safe.

Alice pulled Jasper down, and whispered something in his ear, he nodded, and sat down. Rosalie did the same with Emmett, then I did.

I pulled on his sleeve, and he looked down at me, concerned. He leaned his head down, making my mouth level with his ear.

"Please don't go," I whispered.

"I won't. I'll just crash on the couch," he said. I shook my head.

"No, I can share a bed with you," I said. There was no way I would be able to sleep on the couch with my leg. It would just hurt.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I should really just sleep on the couch."

"I'm sure that you really shouldn't." He sighed at my stubbornness, but laid down next to me with his arm wrapped around me. I put my head on his chest, and was just comfortable.

Rosalie got up and turned off the light, and I was asleep.

**AN: Yay! Andrew was caught! Really, this was a happy chapter, even if there was a little sadness. And to tell the truth, some of those dares were pretty mild. I once had to eat a spoonful of mustard and chocolate syrup. The aftertaste was pretty good. Then someone else had to lick my kitchen floor, with no paper towel. I had to fall backwards off of my mom's cart that she had to use because her leg was broken. I was about to make someone eat mayonnaise and hot dog relish when my dad said we couldn't do that anymore. I play extreme. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: First off, I'm really really really really sorry about not updating for a month and a half. I got kind of busy, then I got writer's block, but those aren't really excuses. So, I'm sorry!**

**Holy. Freaking. Crap.**

**107 REVIEWS!! That's like... That's like... a whole freaking lot! Thank you thank you thank you thank you...**

**After this, there's only an epilogue. I'm considering doing a sequel, and if I do I'll post an author's note.**

_Last seen on Invisible:_

"_I won't, I'll just crash on the couch," he said. I shook my head._

"_No, I can share a bed with you," I said. There was no way I would be able to sleep on the couch with my leg. It would just hurt._

"_Are you sure?" He asked. "I should really just sleep on the couch."_

"_I'm sure that you really shouldn't." He sighed at my stubbornness, but laid down next to me with his arm wrapped around me. I put my head on his chest, and was just comfortable._

_Rosalie got up and turned off the light, and I was asleep._

_**Song: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up to Alice screaming, "Time to get up! Their plane lands in an hour!" I groaned and looked up at Edward. He smiled at me crookedly.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said, bouncing in excitement.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Give me five more minutes."

"Bella, I didn't want to do this, but I have no other choice. Emmett!" I sat up.

"I'm up!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed, forgetting that I needed my crutches. I hopped around on one foot until Edward steadied me and handed me my crutches.

"Thanks," I said. Alice and Rosalie had already showered, along with Emmett and Jasper. I hobbled into the bathroom to see a complete outfit sitting out for me. There was a pair of brown pants that looked pretty comfortable and a long light blue shirt.

I shut and locked the door before getting in the shower. I went faster than I normally would, since it took us about twenty minutes to get to the airport.

I had taken twenty minutes when I came out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the couch with Jasper and Emmett, while Rosalie and Alice were sitting on Alice's bed.

I got over there and dropped onto the bed. A simple trip from the bathroom and back tired me out. I didn't even want to think about going like that through an airport.

"A little worn out, Bella?" Rosalie asked me, smiling. "You can get a wheelchair at the airport if you need to." I shushed her quickly, not wanting to let Edward get the idea.

"There is no way that I am using a wheelchair," I said, leaning in a little bit. Then I childishly added, "And you can't make me."

"I know of one way we could," Alice said. My eyes widened.

"Please don't," I pleaded. But she stubbornly shook her head.

"The doctor only wanted you to use your crutches to walk a little bit. You won't have to use it for very long," she said. Then she turned toward the boys. "Edward, can you please help me convince your girlfriend that it's a much better idea for her to use a wheelchair?" I scowled at her.

"Bella," he said, walking toward me. Then he knelt down in front of me. "Please use a wheelchair." I nodded, my heart melting.

I sat and talked with Alice, still not very happy with Rosalie. After awhile my leg and hand started hurting. Edward eyed me, obviously noticing. I rolled my eyes and took one of the pain pills the doctor gave me. He nodded in approval.

"Time to go!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and dancing to the door. Edward walked over and picked me up. I scowled up at him.

"I can use my crutches," I protested.

"But you don't need to," he replied stubbornly. So I crossed my arms and pouted. For a whole two seconds.

"You're so cute when you pout," he commented. I blushed and looked down, smiling. We reached his silver Volvo and he slid me in the passenger seat, and Alice, Jasper, and Emmett squeezed in back. Rosalie drove her car.

Alice reached between the seats, popped in a CD, and turned it up. I jumped when the music started.

_I have, I have you_

_Breathing down my neck,_

_Breathing down my neck,_

_I don't know, don't know_

_What you could possibly expect_

_Under this condition so_

_I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance_

_To come, ambulance to come_

_Pick us up off the floor_

_What did you possibly expect under this condition_

_So slow down,_

_This night's a perfect shade of _

_Dark blue, dark blue_

_Have you_

_Ever been alone in a crowded room?_

I had no idea why Alice chose this song. I listened a little longer, then I understood. She was playing it for her and Jasper, and me and Edward. I glanced behind me. Alice and Jasper were just looking into each other's eyes. Emmett was crammed against the door, looking at anything but his adoptive sister and adoptive brother getting mushy.

I smiled to myself and looked over at Edward. He had glimpsed into the rear view mirror and saw Emmett. He was smiling too. I grabbed his hand, and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him.

The rest of the ride was spent listening to a disc that Alice had burned her favorite songs into. The were all love songs.

We pulled into the airport parking lot as _Disease_ by _Matchbox Twenty_ came on. Edward turned off the car and jogged around to my side. Emmett jumped out and ran to Rosalie's car as soon as possible. He kissed her. I guess the love songs had kind of gotten to him.

Edward lifted me out of the car. People walking by looked at us, then turned away. I looked down and blushed. He got me a wheelchair once we were inside, then pushed me over to the terminal his parents would be landing in.

I strained my neck as people flooded through the doors, trying to see somebody who might be his parents. Edward leaned down beside me and pointed to a nice looking couple.

"There they are," he said quietly. The woman had a very motherly look about her. The man had a kind look about him. He seemed composed, like some kind of doctor would be. I thought back through conversations with Edward, and remembered that he actually was a doctor.

The woman let go of the man's hand and ran toward us. She flew at Edward, then hugged and kissed each of her other kids. The she leaned down to me and gave me a hug.

"You must be Bella. Edward's told me so much about you. I'm Esme," she said, then gave me a hug.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Carlisle," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

Emmett carried their luggage as Edward returned the wheelchair and carried me back to the car. He sat me in the front seat and I looked up at him.

"One of your parents should be sitting in front," I said.

"It's fine, Bella. We can sit in back," Esme said, and slid in back. I spun the volume dial to the left before Edward started the car.

"Mom, Dad, we have some good news," Edward said. I guess they hadn't been told that Andrew was caught.

"Was the bastard caught?!" I laughed at her excited tone.

"Mom!" Edward said, almost like he was scolding.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't called him that before," she said.

"Okay. And yeah, he was."

"Yes!" she said. We all laughed with her.

"Bella's Dad can't come to the trial because he's in France with his second wife. She needs some kind of guardian, and with his permission you could stand in," he said.

"Oh, of course we will!" she exclaimed.

The rest of the day was all of us being happy, celebrating. Eventually I decided to forgive Rosalie, and everything felt fine again.

**AN: I know this is really short, but I'll be finishing up this story later. If I find the time, I'll also start another story. Pretty please review!**


	15. Epilogue

**AN: This is the last chapter! Please review, because this is the last chance you'll get for this one!**

_Previously on Invisible:_

"_Bella's Dad can't come to the trial because he's in France with his second wife. She needs some kind of guardian, and with his permission you could stand in," he said._

"_Of course we will!" she exclaimed._

_The rest of the day was all of us being happy, celebrating. Eventually I decided to forgive Rosalie, and everything felt fine again._

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Twilight characters.**

**Bella POV**

_And in the end, that was the scariest, most painful, best year of my life._

I finished the last line of the book before saving it. It had been hard to write down everything happened that year, before and after Andrew.

That day in trial Andrew was sentenced to ten years in prison. After that they did some psychological tests on them. Needless to say they proved that he was psychotic. So he was put in the psycho ward with people like a guy I once saw on a show who killed his father and ate part of his brain.

After that I had some emotional stuff to deal with. I said good-bye to my mother, and cried the rest of that day. It was strange to have time alone and not be scared to death. But I got through all of it, and by the end of the year I was back to normal.

Nothing could separate Edward and I. We managed to get all of our normal classes together.

After high school graduation, Edward proposed to me. I said yes. My father just about had a heart attack. He and I still weren't on the best terms.

We got married right before we left to go to Dartmouth together. We stayed in an apartment, completely and utterly happy.

In our third year of college I got pregnant. That put a slight damper on things. But I went through with it, and had twins in the middle of June. One girl, one boy. Their names are Renesmee (I was playing with Esme and Renee) and Anthony.

After college we moved to Forks, where I got pregnant again. It was only one this time, and was born right after midnight on the first of the year. Her name is Liliana.

A few years later, when the twins were three and my little girl was one, I got an idea for a book. It hit me like a ton of bricks in the middle of the night. I got up and wrote out two chapters before going back to sleep. It ended up being my first bestseller.

I turned one book into a series of five books. I still had no idea how I got this far; I was always just Bella. I had never been amazing at anything. I had never even dreamed of having screaming fans coming to midnight releases.

Once in an interview a reporter asked me, "Did you ever imagine this happening to you? What was high school like for you?"

I answered, "No, never. For my first three years of high school I was invisible. Then my husband came, and I was no longer see-through."

It's strange, really, how so much crap could happen, and one good thing could make it not so bad. I wonder what would've happened if the Cullens didn't come along, and I never met Edward. It seems to scary to contemplate.

Alice and Jasper have a little boy named Cody, and Alice is pregnant. Cody is turning two in about a week.

Rosalie and Emmett must have been going at it like rabbits, because they have five kids. Zach, Austin, Brad, and Matt are boys, and they have one girl named Lisa. She's the youngest.

Now right now you may be thinking that fame has gone to my head, and too many good things have happened for it to be really good for me. Wrong.

The only difference between then is that I was invisible then. Now I'm not.

**AN: It's done! If I decide to do a sequel an author's note will be posted, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And to those of you who never reviewed, now's your last chance!**


End file.
